Nepeta Go Home, You Are Drunk
by arnanyol
Summary: Nepeta goes to a club with Karkat, and tries a new drink.


This is my first fanific. Well sort of. I also wrote it late at night while i was tired so it is probably even worse than it already is. Except it is the best. I dedicate it to you good reader. Yes YOU. You are the reason I wrote this. You are a good person.

Nepeta Leijon, a young cat troll who just loved Karkat. She loved his hair, she loved his eyes, she loved his horns she loved everything about him. So what did she do when Karkat asked her if she wanted to hang out? She fainted. She fell on the floor. Only to wake up to nothing. No one was around. Karkat had left. She began to cry. She thought Karkat had left because she fainted and he thought she had a problem or something (really he left to go get help) she cried for a while but then got up and sadly moped back to her apartment door. She entered her old place, clothes littered the floor, Papers everywhere and god damnit there was that freaking string. Nepeta hated string. She just thought it was so mischievous. But none of this mattered to her right now. She walked over to her couch sadly and sat down. Crying as she looked out the window, fighting off the urge to kill the birds sitting on her deck. Suddenly, she heard a knock at her door. She didn't want anyone to see her like this, so she pretended to not be home. But then she heard a familiar voice. Karkat! He came back for her! She was so excited she ran to the door, opened it and wrapped her arms around him. Well she would have wrapped them around him if she hadn't have missed. She fell flat on her face in the middle of the hallway. She was sort of hurt, and Karkat could see that. He knelt down beside her and asked her "Are you ok?" she said yes but that really meant not really. Karkat helped her up and said "So i was thinking maybe we could go hang out. Strider told me about this awesome place just downtown. Wanna go?"  
Nepeta was so excited. It was a real date. Karkat was taking her on a date! "yesyesyesyes! Yes Karkitty lets go!" she replied eagerly as she smiled. "ok. Ill be here at seven" Karkat said as he left. Nepeta smiled and turned around. She had to get ready. She walked towards her room but then, oh but then. The string appeared. "YOU TERRIBLE LITTLE PEICE OF CRAP I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOUR DEAD MOTHER FU-"

A couple hours later Nepeta had finally picked out something to wear just as Karkat knocked on the door. "Just a minute!" she yelled out of her room. Nepeta decided not to wear her hat today. As much as she hated parting with it she wanted to be a bit more formal than a blue, decorated winter hat. She was finally ready. Karkat opened her apartment door to yell in that they were going to be late, only to be surprised with nepeta's smiling face. Karkat had never seen her without her hat. Also she was wearing makeup, and she had untangled her hair. She was looking like a choice cut steak only a person and not at all like a steak. When they arrived at the place Nepeta was surprised it was a somewhat formal place. She thought she gad overdressed but she was wrong. This place was kinda fancy. The two entered the establishment and took a seat. It was sort of a club, but also a restaurant? Nepeta wasn't sure. She hadn't really been to a place like this. Then, their waiter?(Nepeta wasnt sure what to call them) came out with two glasses of a strange drink Nepeta had never tried before. She wasn't sure what it was exactly. "Go on, Have some!" Karkat said to her. "It's really good" Nepeta took a sip. Her eyes lit up as it touched her tounge. She loved it. A while later Nepeta had had a few too many drinks. She was rambling on to Karkat something about how she knew the string was gonna get her while she was sleeping one day. Karkat finally told her she was drunk, like really drunk and they needed to leave. "aww" she said "i wuz jus t strting 2 hav fun" she said in a very drunk voice. "no lets go" Karkat practically pulled her out of the club. They began to walk back but then Nepera had fallen over. Karkat turned to see her very tired and laying on the ground. Karkat helped her up and said "here, just get on my back. You can rest. " Nepeta did so and began to doze off. Arriving back at the apartment building, Karkat woke her up. She was very tired and still quite drunk. Karkat knew it was a bad idea to go anywhere Dave recommended with someone. But he couldn't do anything about it now. Karkat entered Nepeta's room and let her onto her bed. Just as he was about to leave he heared a small voice "k-karkitty. Could you stay? I'm scared of the string. " "Fine" Karkat said laying down beside her.


End file.
